In the shifting of gears of a transmission, especially a motor vehicle transmission, based upon specific requirements, in addition to shifter forks shifting rockers are also used. In such cases the shifting rockers are mounted on pins in the transmission housing and execute the axial movement of a sliding sleeve that is actuated by the shifting rocker, generally in the direction opposite the direction of actuation of the shifting rocker, as the direction of movement is reversed at the bearing.
From EP 0 232 279 B1 the fundamental design for a shifting rocker is known, however in this arrangement the direction of actuation of the shifting rocker is the same as the direction of movement of the sliding sleeve. The shifting rocker, which is mounted in the transmission housing, is actuated laterally on only one side via a lever, which meshes with a push rod by which it is also moved. Because of this one-sided actuation, the force that is applied to the shifting rocker is not applied optimally at the center of the shifting rocker, as would be necessary for the application of uniform motion to the points of contact for the sliding sleeve. This can lead to a tilting of the shifting rocker at the bearing points and can inhibit the free motion of the sliding sleeve.
The object of the invention is to improve the application of actuating force to the shifting rocker.